Akuma
|name= Akuma |kanji= 悪魔 |romaji= Akuma |alias= Queen of Demise (終焉の女王の, Shūen no Joō No) Sandy Kriya |race= Human |birthdate= |gender= Female |age = 200+ |height= 5'8" |weight= |eye color = Red (Originally) Yellow (Second Body) |hair color = White/Purple (Originally) Yellow (Second Body) |blood type= |guild mark= Left Hand (Devil's Abode) Right Leg (Falcon's Talons) |unusual features= |affiliation= Devil's Abode |previous affiliation= Falcon's Talons |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= Devils Acolytes A Thorn Between Two Roses |partner= |previous partner= Hatsumi Kiyoko Kriya Rika Kriya Malek Kriya Yakunan |base of operations= Varies |previous base of operations= |status= Active (currently possessing unnamed female) Deceased (Original Body) |marital status= |relatives= Exodus (older brother, deceased) Yakunan (older brother, deceased) Hatsumi (descendant) Naomi Kriya (descendant) Malek Kriya (descendant) Kiyoko Kriya (descendant) Rika Kriya (descendant) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= |signature skill= |weapons= Katana |image gallery= No}} Akuma, formerly known as Sandy Kriya, was once a well-respected and beloved Mage, who was the first and only guild master of Falcon's Talons Guild, in which was originally a guild to her family, the Kriyas. After her transition into a Dark Mage, thus disbanding the guild, she went on to join her brother's guild, Devil's Abode, where she served as the third Guild Master, after having her eldest brother pass down the title to Yakunan, then Yakunan to her. She was the main female antagonist of Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers. She is a former ally and friend to the Kriya siblings Rika Kriya, Malek Kriya, and Kiyoko Kriya, although this was later revealed to have been a lie all along. Akuma is ultimately and finally killed by Malek during the Fairy Tail-Devil's Abode war. Akuma is a direct ancestor to Naomi Kriya, being the matriarch of her familial line. Appearance Personality Akuma is initially portrayed as a strong and confident person, one who is imperious and cunning, with a touch of cruelty as well. She is also seen to be very calm and collected and well address any situation and is also very direct on the matter at hand. She has low tolerance for failure and is always preferring for her goals to be successful regardless of the situation.On a side note she is seen to be very cruel, sadistic, remorseless and unsympathetic and enjoys toying with her enemies. She is also very cold and calculating and enjoys torturing her victims physically and mentally, always employing several psychological techniques. Also labeled as a dangerous woman, she is widely feared by several members of many guilds, however, the Kriya siblings are able to confront her without the slightest hint of fear, despite them having shook in fear at the sight of her brother Yakunan. Thirteen years prior to the start of the story, Akuma was seen to be very kind and caring, always helping out those who needed and devoted her time to the poor, rather than killing them as she does now. She was very good friends with the Kriyans siblings treating them as if they were her own family, even going as far to allow them to live in her home alongside her daughter Hatsumi. It is later revealed by Hatsumi herself that Akuma's kind side was all a lie and an attempt to fool and deceive the Kriyans, being a plan she formulated with her brother Yakunan, as she was the one also responsible for capturing Naomi Kriya as well. This wasn't the same for Hatsumi, as she did grow to love and care for the Kriyans until Akuma herself brainwashed her daughter, showing her manipulative side. However, after it was revealed that Akuma was the ancestor to the current day Kriyas. Under the tenure of Sandy, she used to be a kind-hearted and caring individual, one who valued her family above all. She had a great amount of honor pride and a strong sense of justice, never boasting about her abilities. Sandy herself was even willing to die to protect her family, having a love for her younger cousins and siblings. Upon her transition into a Dark Mage, Sandy became a polar opposite of herself wishing death and destruction to her family, and wouldn't hesitate in killing them. Magic and Abilities Gravity Magic: Gravity Magic allows Akuma to control and manipulate gravity. Akuma has shown to have exceptional mastery over said magic, using quick and simple hand gestures to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around him with devastating effects, which is useful in stopping incoming opponents, which was capable of stopping both Malek and Kiyoko instantly, while applying tremendous pressure, although she struck them down with little force. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. She was even capable of using her gravity magic to bring down a ship with little difficulty, although she was stopped by Rika. *'Fall' (落ちろ Ochiro): Increasing the amount of gravity in one area, any target within it is rendered unable to move, smashing them down on the ground. Due to the pressure used, the ground is seen crack and cave in. Akuma has used this spell numerous times, and serves as her main spell. Malek Kriya, the strongest mage amongst his siblings in terms of strength was rendered immoveable. This spell can even nullify incoming attacks, canceling them out instantly. *'Gravity Push': Employing these use of her gravity, Akuma can push objects or people away from her with great blunt force. Such power was capable of pushing Malek several meters away with a boulder, although he stopped it with his own strength. *'Gravity Pull': Using her gravitational powers, Akuma pulls her opponent(s) towards her and uses said opportunity to attack them either with her sword, or kicks them. Several times, she has employed the use of Gravity Push along with this spell, and is usually stronger than when she uses it regularly. *'Gravity Grasp': Akuma raises any specific target in the air, shortly before increasing the gravity around that target, causing them to go through excruciating pain. *'Gravity Slam': *'Gravity Kick': Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Akuma main form of fighting. Akuma is an exceptionally skilled swordswoman, easily taking on both Malek and Rika at the same time. Her skill with a blade has given her the respect of her enemies and allies alike.' '''Akuma mainly uses her katana to fight against her enemies, enhancing her attacks with her God Slayer Magic. 'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Although she relies on her sword skills more, Akuma has proven herself to be quite the fighter. Akuma can surprise her enemies almost instantly by the power of her kicks and headbutts, as her fighting technique mostly invovles a series of powerful kicks, but will also use her hands from time to time. '''Enhanced Durability: Despite her frail physical appearance, Akuma has proven herself to be incredibly durable, having taken the full force of Naomi's Flame God's Kagutsuchi head on, and seen to still be standing, with little damage taken. Enhanced Reflexes: Akuma is seen to have incredibly fast reflexes. She was able to counter Rika attack with her back turned with no effort. Keen Intellect: Akuma has proven herself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world, such as deciphering or understanding ancient spells. Enhanced Strength: Akuma has proven herself to possess a high amount of physical strength, which she often uses to catch her enemies off guard. Such example was seen with a Dark Mage, during her tenure as Sandy, where she overpowered him with a single push. Trivia *Akuma is first introduced in A Cryptic Message by name and is not fully seen until the second chapter The Ice Dragon Slayer as a flashback. She serves as a minor antagonist for the first few chapters, but becomes a main following the first chapter of the second arc. *In Fairy Tail: Frozen Winds, Akuma is an Ice God Slayer. Also, her relationship with the Kriya's (Dragoons in Frozen Winds) is far more antagonistic than it's Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers counterpart. Therefore, in the second story, she is never friends with them, but the rivalry aspect remains the same, only with slight differences. She is far more quiet and sadistic as well. *Akuma has the second highest kill count in the series, being responsible for the death of numerous mages during her five years as a Dark Mage. *Although she often clashes with Rika, the two don't share a rivalry like their brothers. *Akuma is the third strongest character, placing her as the second strongest female, with Hatsumi being tied with the Ice God Slayer, Crystal, in fourth. *Akuma doesn't portray Yakunan's younger sister in Frozen Winds. She has the role of his wife, keeping Hatsumi as her daughter.